Tren
by Suu-Kyi Hokkaido
Summary: fic dedicado a Jizel Ishihara Hidaka,Ed y Roy van en un tren a Rizenbul Oo esta bien escrito? si no corriganme plis ñ.ñU, pero Ed no soporta al coronel y se va solito por un rato...que le pasara? YAOI RoyxEd


Bueno...este es mi segundo fic de Full Metal Alchemist y va dedicado a **Jizel Ishihara Hidaka **ñ.nUU te debía un fic...desde hace mucho...(creo q ya no te acuerdas -.-UU) pero es que no tenia inspiración TT...¡¡en fin espero y te vaya a gustar!

Yoshi: Full Metal Alchemist no le pertenece a Suu-kyi

----------

En un tren se encontraban el Alquimista de Acero y su superior el Coronel Roy Mustang, aka: Alquimista de fuego, compartiendo un asiento...

Ed: ¬¬ - Viendo al coronel.-

Roy: nn – sentado cómodamente enseguida de Edward.-

Ed: ¬¬ recuérdame por que estoy aquí...

Roy: estas tomando un tren en dirección a Rizenbul, para que Winry repare tu brazo mecánico, ya que en tu ultima lucha contra Scar tu brazo fue destruido.

Ed: ...gggrrr...cierto...-ve al Coronel.- ¿y TU que haces aquí?

Roy: ¡te estoy protegiendo! Quien sabe que te pueda pasar en este viaje si vas solo.

Ed: Y no podias mandar a alguien mas a que me acompañe, como Hawkeye o Armstrong.

Roy: bueno, Hawkeye se quedo en Central atendiendo cosas...muy importantes (S-K: ¬¬ como las pilas de documentos que no haz leído y firmado.) y dime, ¿prefieres a Armstrong o a mi?

Ed: -siente como un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo al pensar en Armstrong.- supongo que a ti.

Roy: oh, vamos no soy tan mala compañía –abraza a Ed.- ¿ o si?

Ed: -tratando de que Roy lo suelte.- supongo que n...¿estas oliendo mi cabello?

Roy:sniff:sniff: ehhh...¿no?

Ed: u.uX creo que tengo la necesidad de caminar un rato _"Y alejarme de ti pervertido ¬¬UU"_

Roy: T.T pero no quiero...-recibe una mirada de Ed.-¡¡ n.nU disfruta tu paseo! – Suelta a Ed.-

Y así Edward se levanto de su asiento junto al coronel y fue a otro vagón.

Ed: - viendo al vagon en la que al parecer, solo habian 2 hombres.- _"Aquí tendré paz y tranquilidad"_

Edward cerro la puerta que lo conectaba con el Coronel y después se sentó en uno de los asientos del centro.

Ed: _"¿Por cuanto tiempo eh estado en el tren?"_ –viendo por la ventana.- _"creo que voy a dormir un poco"_

¿Que hace una hermosura como tu sola en este lugar?

Ed: ¿eh?

Edgard volteo a ver a la persona que habia dicho eso, era uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban en el vagón cuando el entro, viéndolo bien el hombre era pelirrojo, entonces sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar.

Ed: -se levanta de su asiento.- ¡¡¿¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS UNA PEQUEÑA—QUIERO DECIR PEQUEÑO…! ¡¡AGH!

Hombre#1: Y parece que tiene temperamento, si que somos suertudos al verla, ¿no lo crees?

Ed: ¡Hey, hey! ¡Yo no soy mu---¡

Hombre#2: Es una lastima que sea tan plana de su pecho –pone su mano en el pecho de Ed.-

Ed: O/o ¿Qué demonios…?

Hombre#1: Pero sus ojos lo compensan –dijo mientras veia a Ed de pie a cabeza.- y un hermoso cabello también…¡ahh! No me había fijado, parece que no tiene su brazo derecho.

Hombre#2: tienes razón, ¡pero que observador eres amigo!

Ed: Demasiado observador para mis gustos.

Hombres#1: ¿Qué fue eso?

Ed: ¡Nada! Miren yo no soy una mujer que no en...¡waaahhh! –el Hombre#2 abrazo a Ed por la cintura.- _"Ok...esto esta muy mal...esperen ese olor...X.x ¡estos hombres están borrachos!" _¡¿Qué!

Hombre#2: n0n ¡Hey! El trasero de ella si que es suave –con sus manos en dicho lugar.-

Ed: Depravado u.uXX –se prepara para atacar al hombre#2 con su pierna metálica.-

Hombre#1: ¡¡HAAAAA! –corriendo en círculos con su ropa en fuego.-

Hombre#2/Ed?? _"¿Qué le paso?"_

Hombre#1: ¡¡fuego, fuego, apáguenlo! –se tira al suelo y comienza a rodar.-

Rot: -aura maligna a su alrededor.- o.ó ¡¡suéltalo ahora!

Hombre#2: n.ñ ¡No hay necesidad de ponernos violentos solo estaba jugando!

Roy: tienes 3 segundos para soltarlo...1...

Hombre#2: ¡Ok, ok! –suelta a Ed.- bueno ahora me iré, jejeje...-comienza a correr.-

Roy: ¡3! –chasquea sus dedos y los pantalones del hombre#2 son consumidos en llamas.-

Hombre#2: ¡¡Waaaahhhh! –tratando de apagar el fuego.-

Ed: gracias...supongo..._"Ya lo iba a golpear T0T"_

Roy: -se acerca a Ed y se le queda mirando.-

Ed: ¿Qué?

Roy: es que quería hacer algo...pero...

Ed: ¿Pero que?

Roy: meda flojera agacharme para estar a tu nivel ñ.nUU

Ed: ¡¿A QUIEN EL LLAMAS UNO DE LOS ENANOS DE DISNEY TU...! –Roy lo abraza.- o/o

Roy: -le susurra al oído.- solo para que sepas...yo siempre te protegeré...

Y asi se quedaron unos momentos hasta que...

Ed: o.óXXXX ¡¿Estas tocando mi trasero!

Roy: n0n ¡¡wow, son como ese hombre dijo, suaves!

Ed: ¡¡AAAHHH! ¡Quita tus manos!

--------------

¡¡Eso es todo en este fic! mmm...creo que devi ponerles nombres a los 2 hombres...nah para que llamar a las personas que molestaron a Ed...me despido por el momento y no olviden dejan review.

See ya!


End file.
